Hellfire Peninsula
Hellfire Peninsula is one of the surviving parts of Draenor. It is a pivotal area of Outland that has been the location of many of the most brutal battles in Warcraft history. This is where the other side of the Dark Portal is located. One of its past cities include Hellfire Citadel and Zeth'kur. As its name implies, Hellfire Peninsula is a grim place. In regards to topography, well, there isn't much. Aesthetically, the ground looks like it does in Durotar: reddish in hue, and hard-packed. There is one key exception, though -- when you travel on the ground, you note bones cracking and shattering beneath your feet. These would be the remains of the countless draenei that the blood-crazed orcs systematically slaughtered prior to bringing their war to Azeroth.http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/world-of-warcraft-expansion/707676p2.html Hellfire Peninsula -- indeed, most of areas that Burning Crusade introduced -- is much larger than what WoW players are used to. Part of the motive for this is to justify the relative speeds at which the upcoming flying mounts will travel. More interestingly, though, is the fact that Blizzard plans to add static PvP elements to the contested areas in the Outland. There are three towers that you can capture by being there for a length of time. If any faction controls all three simultaneously, they get a nice 5% damage increase to everything they do in both PvP and PvE. This won't infringe upon the PvE activities of those who don't wish to partake in them. I.E., don't count on there being much in the way of spillover from these "PvP pockets." (Unless you play on a PvP server, of course.)http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/world-of-warcraft-expansion/707676p2.html Blizzard has announced that Hellfire Citadel will be the easiest instance in the Burning Crusade expansion for World of Warcraft. Characteristics |} History Hellfire Peninsula was originally part of the world of Draenor before it was torn apart by Ner'zhul's dimensional portals, becoming Outland. The peninsula remains mostly intact, although parts of it can be seen floating above and outside in the form of smallish islands. It was also the site of one of the bloodiest battles since the end of the Second War, the Battle of the Hellfire Peninsula - where Khadgar and the Alliance Expedition battled Ner'zhul, Warchief of the Horde of Draenor, in his mad bid to open portals to other worlds to conquer - the portals that tore the planet apart. This resulted in the sealing of the Dark Portal; for fifteen years, the fates of every member of the Alliance Expedition remained unknown, until the Portal was reopened... Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Hellfire Peninsula: Once a lush and verdant land, Hellfire Peninsula is now a dry, barren wasteland rendered lifeless by the dark practices of orc warlocks. It is here that the Dark Portal stands, cementing the peninsula's place in history as the site of many pitched battles between the Alliance and Horde. The nefarious Burning Legion has gathered here also, using the area as a staging ground for its apocalyptic crusade. Geography A barren wasteland looking like a cross between the Blasted Lands and Tanaris. Maps thumb|left|400px|Map of Hellfire Peninsula. manual.]] Subregions Dungeons * Hellfire Citadel The Citadel is divided into 4 wings, 3 of which are dungeons: *Hellfire Ramparts (60-62) *The Blood Furnace (61-63) *The Shattered Halls (70) Raid dungeons Magtheridon's Lair - The fourth wing of the Hellfire Citadel. Half-dungeons/Elite areas * Fallen Sky Ridge * Stair of Destiny Battlegrounds None Travel hubs *Honor Hold (Alliance) *Temple of Telhamat (Alliance) *Shatter Point (Alliance) *Thrallmar (Horde) *Falcon Watch (Horde) *Spinebreaker Post (Horde) Regions adjacent to Hellfire Peninsula |} Notable characters See List of Hellfire Peninsula NPCs. World PvP - Hellfire Fortifications Three PvP objectives, Broken Hill, The Overlook and The Stadium, stand in the center of the region just west of Hellfire Citadel. As with other World PvP games each of these points may be captured by PvP flagged characters holding position within the objective. The faction with the most flagged characters within the objectives vicinity will slowly gain ownership of the point. When all three points are controlled by a faction they will gain a zone-wide bonus of +5% Damage, applicable even within the Hellfire Citadel instances. In addition, any opposing players killed while fighting for the objectives will reward the player and the player's party with a PvP token, for the Alliance and for the Horde. Grouping is encouraged as only the party that performs the killing blow will receive a token. The repeatable quest, Hellfire Fortifications, awards 10 reputation points for either Honor Hold or Thrallmar, and 3 tokens. The quest requires the player to capture each point once, is repeatable and cannot be completed in a raid. The quest is available at the following NPCs: * ** (PvP, Repeatable) * ** (PvP, Repeatable) may be redeemed at the following NPCs: * * may be redeemed at the following NPCs: * * Quests Mag'har Post * 63A Debilitating Sickness (in The Great Fissure) ** 63 Administering the Salve Reaver's Fall * 61 Return to Thrallmar *** 61 The Heart of Darkness (from Thrallmar in Pools of Aggonar) * 62 Mission: The Abyssal Shelf ** 62 Return to the Abyssal Shelf (Repeatable) Thrallmar * 60P Hellfire Fortification (PvP) * 60 Report to Nazgrel ** 60 Bonechewer Blood *** 60 Apothecary Zelana **** 60 Spinebreaker Post (to Spinebreaker Post) ***** 60 Boiling Blood ****** 61 Apethecary Antonivich (to Thrallmar) ******* 61 A Burden of Souls ******** 61G2 The Demoniac Scryer ********* 61 Report to Nazgrel ** 61 Eradicate the Burning Legion *** 61 Felspark Ravine **** 61 Forward Base: Reaver's Fall ***** 62 Disrupt Their Reinforcements * 61 I Work... For the Horde! ** 61 Burn It Up... For the Horde! * 62D Weaken the Ramparts * 62 The Assassin ** 62 A Strange Weapon *** 62 The Warchief's Mandate **** 62 A Spirit Guide ***** 62 The Mag'har ****** 62 Messenger to Thrall (to Orgrimmar) * 61 Forge Camp: Mageddon ** 61 Cannons of Rage *** 61 Doorway to the Abyss **** 61 The Agony and the Darkness ***** 62G3 Cruel's Intentions * 62 Falcon Watch Forge Base: Maggeddon * 61 Burning Legion Missive (Quest Item) Stonewall Canyon * 61 Outland Sucks! ** 61 How to Serve Goblins *** 61 Shizz Work **** 61 Benearh Thrallmar * 61 Missing Missive (Quest Item from Crust Burster, to Cenarion Post) Zeppelin Crash * 61 In Case of Emergency... Collect 30 pieces of Zeppelin Debris and bring them to "Screaming" Screed Luckheed at the Zeppelin Crash. ** 61 Voidwalkers Gone Wild * 61 Ravager Egg Roundup ** 61 Hellboar, the Other White Meat *** 61 Smooth as Butter Expedition Armory * Decipher the Tome (Quest Item) (to Spinebreaker Post) ** 61 The Battle Horn *** 61 Bloody Vengeance **** 61 Honor the Fallen Spinebreaker Post * 60 Wanted: Worg Master Kruush ** 61 Zeth'Gor Must Burn! * 61 Make Them Listen * 61 Preparing the Salve ** 61 Investigate the Crash * 61 The Warp Rifts ** 61 Void Ridge *** 63 From the Abyss * 62 The Eyes of Grillok ** 62G2 Grillock "Darkeye" * The Western Flank Den of Haal'esh * The Road to Falcon Watch (Escort) ** 63 A Pilgrim's Plight * 63 Avruu's Orb (Quest Item to Haal'eshi Gorge) Falcon Watch * 62Arelion's Journal ** Arelion's Secret *** 62 The Mistress Revealed **** 62 Arelion's Mistress * 62 Birds of a Feather * 62 In Need of Felblood ** 62 The Cleansing Must Be Stopped * 62 Magic of the Arakkoa * 62 The Great Fissure * 63 Source of the Corruption * 63G2 Wanted: Blacktalon the Savage (in The Great Fissure) * Report to Zurai * Trueflight Arrows Cenarion Post * 63G2 Colossal Menace * 63 Demonic Contamination ** Testing the Antidote * 63 Keep Thornpoint Hill Clear! * 63+ Goliathon, King of the Colossi (Suggested 2 players) Resources Herbs * Dreaming Glory * Felweed Ore * Fel Iron Ore Wild Creatures * Arakkoa * Broken * Burrowers * Carrion Birds * Colossi * Doomguards * Dreadlords * Eredar * Felguards * Fel Orcs * Fel Reavers * Ghosts * Helboars * Imps * Infernals * Mag'har * Oozes * Pit Lords * Ravagers * Rock Flayers * Shivarra * Voidwalkers * Wolves * Wrathguards Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * A complete list of Horde-accessible quest coordinates and locations can be found at The Burning Crusader. The Alliance quest list (also on the Burning Crusader) can be found here. * Accessing the Dark Portal to Hellfire Peninsula is the only way to reach Outland for the first time; thus, it is the first zone one experiences as one takes part of the 60+ content of the Burning Crusade. Category:World:Outland Category:Zone:Hellfire Peninsula Category:Burning Crusade